A Simple Romance
by Satome
Summary: Sakura gives up on her love for Sasuke? Sasuke finaly shows some feeling for Sakura? Whats going on? sasusaku (so sorry i havent benn updating! details inside...)
1. one queer day

*okies okies…. So im not much of an author but heres my first published fic. Its gonna be good though (I hope) a nice sasusaku ficcie too ^^ the plot hasn't been decided yet but whatever…. On to the fic! Hope you likies!*  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does!  
  
Chapter 1: One queer day…  
  
Sakura sat on a bench just outside of the konoha shinobi school. It was lunch time and she was alone again. With Naruto at the Ichiraku noodle bar and Sasuke eating by himself in peace, this lunch didn't prove too exciting.  
  
Sakura sighed as she ate up another rice ball. She looked up to the sky. Maybe I'll never get Sasuke to love me… or even acknowledge me for that matter…   
  
She got up and cleaned up the remains of her lunch. Better get back to meet up with the group… can't be late…  
  
Sasuke was already at the meeting spot when Sakura got there. Naruto was late again but would probably be here soon and Kakashi…. He's a lost case She remembered Naruto's words as if he just said them. But he was true. Kakashi was always late.  
  
Sakura looked up to the sky. *sigh*… Naruto's late too…but does that mean romance time?? She turned to look at Sasuke with a hopefull feeling. He was focused on a spot on the ground. Guess… not…  
  
She sat down and rested her head on her knees. She let out a long and depressing sigh. Sasuke turned to look at her.  
  
He found it weird how she was so calm and so close to him. Calm and near are not a Sakura combo. He was used to her bright perkyness but this… was like total depression.  
  
"Uh… are you okay Sakura?" He asked. Her green eyes lit up. He just spoke to me… She looked up. Her eyes caught his comforting gaze. She blushed and held back a squeal.  
  
"Ya… just fine…" She nodded and let a small smile escape her face. He let out a look of total relief. Thankfully she's fine… He thought as he went back to staring blankly towards the ground.  
  
Sakura sat and stared with admiration. She couldn't help it. Who could resist temptation? He was so cute and right there. Somehow, she managed, like every other day. She stared some more and blushed at the thought of him saying a romantic phrase to her.  
  
After some time, Naruto showed up as if he was on time and Kakashi followed soon after.  
  
"Good morning!" he said cheerfully. He got almost the usual reply. Sasuke said nothing, Naruto yelled and Sakura cheerfully replied with a "good morning Kakashi-Sensei!" Kakashi stood and pondered this for a minute then started to explain their day's missions.  
  
While on their way to their first mission, Sasuke asked Sakura if she was feeling fine. She looked at him for a minute. "Yes… I'm fine. Why?"  
  
"It's just that you've seemed a bit weird today… just unusually quiet… that's all." He blushed a bit, hardly enough to see then truned to face the ground as he walked. Sakura stood, a bit shocked.  
  
"You were concerned?" She asked. Sasuke nodded. "I don't want the people I love to feel uncared for" He blushed a bit and picked up his pace, leaving a stunned Sakura not far behind.  
  
*how was that for a first chappie?? I'll try my best to keep y'all pleased and ill try my best to update as much as I can! Oh and id like to see some reviews cuz I don't want a lame story hanging about, you need to let me know! Well... Izumi is logging off for now! ^^ ill be back for chappie 2!* 


	2. shadows of love

*wow! Reviews already! This gives me so much confidence! Thanks guys! Any how, I sorta have a plot coming on but youll have to read to find out. And… I changed my pen name because this one is so much better (the old one was izumi) anyhow… on to the ficcie! =D*  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does!!  
  
Chapter 2: Shadows of love  
  
People he loves… could he mean me? Sakura stood a bit shocked. She then caught up with Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun… what do you mean by that?" Sasuke turned to face her. Sakura could see a light blush on his face. "uh…"  
  
"It's just that well… we've been friends for a while now and… I just don't like seeing you so down in the dumps" He let out his rare but nummy smile. Sakura smiled a bright smile while inner Sakura partied. (Inner Sakura: "ALLRIGHT!! He smiled for me!! YA! ")  
  
When they arrived at the location for their mission, Kakashi explained it to them.  
  
"Okay, your mission for today is to deliver this woman's parcels to her friends house. It says here on this paper that they are gifts and are extremely fragile so don't do anything to them. Do this mission perfectly and we get a bonus on our paycheck so go on and get!"  
  
His three students went up to the womans house and knocked on the door. "WHAT DO YA WANT!?" yelled out a voice. The three stood a bit shocked. Naruto finnaly said something.  
  
"WE WANNA DELIVER YOUR CRAP THAT'S WHAT!!" Sasuke rolled his eyes and muttered something along the lines of 'idiot' while Sakura shot him a death glare. The door opened and a woman stood. She looked pretty stressed. She held a baby in her arms, had a toddler yanking on her apron and two lively brats yelling and running around the house.  
  
"Oh, good you're here!" She said when she saw them. "The parcels are over there, don't break them, okay? Now go on and thank you so much!" She closed the door.  
  
The three turned to see three tiny boxes about the size of jewelry boxes. They stared at them in disbelief.  
  
"These… are the parcels??" Sakura said. Naruto just laughed loudly "piece of cake that's what!" He said as he picked up a box. Sakura picked one up also and Sasuke picked up the last one. The three read the label on the boxes and headed off to deliver them.  
  
Sakura was on her way back home after the mission. Naruto already left to go eat at the Ichiraku noodle bar. She was just about to turn to cut across the training area when she heard a voice call out a name. She turned to the voice.  
  
"Sasuke?" She was surprised to see him. "Its kind of dark tonight, do you… want me to walk home with you?" She was surprised but she decided why not? Now's my chance! The two walked across the field when they stopped in the middle.  
  
"Sasuke…" She said. The dark haired boy looked up at her face. He could see a light blush slide across it. "I just wanted to say thank you for walking with me tonight…" She leaned forward and kissed him gently. She then blushed a crimson red and continued to walk. Sasuke just stood a bit shocked.  
  
When he finally decided to follow, he noticed that the light fog that was lurking around for a while was getting thicker and darker. He stopped dead in his tracks. He looked around to see if he could find anyone but no one was around. He then turned in Sakura's direction. She didn't notice anything. He called out to her "Sakura! Don't move! I think someone's after us!"  
  
"Wha-? What do you mean Sasuke?" She turned to face him but the fog just got thicker and he disappeared into the darkness. "SASUKE!!!" She cried out but heard no reply.  
  
"no… Sakura…" Sasuke stood there in the darkness. "She disappeared into this fog… what kind of jutsu is this?" He went to find her only to stop dead just before hitting a small fishing line. A trap?? He moved back two steps and almost a third but stopped when another line made a cut on his arm. He stoped moving completely and looked around. Lines everywhere. He could barely make them out in this darkness. Then another thought came to his mind…  
  
Sakura…  
  
*alrighty so that was chappie two! My friend said 'nooo! Don't put cliffhangers!' nut I had to! Cliffhangers just make you want to read on and find out what happens, right? Well whatever, hope you liked that, and chappie 3 will be around in a while! Satome is logging off for tonight!! ^^* 


	3. end of the line

*ah… chappie 3… but I might not be able to update for a few days!! So be patient with me ok? Oh and I love the reviews! Thanks so much for them!! Well… here goes chappie two, r&r guys!*  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does!  
  
Chapter 3:   
  
Sakura stood dead still in the black fog. She wanted to go find Sasuke but she knew this genjutsu was hiding something much more dangerous than her and Sasuke. She looked around to see if it was safe. Not likely… she thought when her eyes caught attention to the lines that cut across in every which direction. She looked more closely. Hm… I don't even know what these lines can do… but they look terrible to me… better keep my guard up for a second longer.   
  
Just then, Sakura heard a noise. She turned around to see none other than Sasuke. "Oh it's just you…" She said with a sigh of relief. She then noticed all the cuts and scrapes on him. "Sakura… whatever you do, do not touch those lines… they are made with chakra. One touch and you could loose an arm." Sakura shivered at the thought of that.  
  
"But what can we do then?" she asked, out of ideas. Sasuke let out a smile.  
  
"We'll just fight chakra against chakra" He looked up at Sakura. Sakura almost let out a gasp from shock. Oh that's right… he has the sharingan eye. This should be amusing then…  
  
Sasuke looked around in ever which direction. He could see from where this chakra line jutsu was being cast… all he needed was a little time…  
  
"SASUKE!!!" cried out Sakura. Sasuke turned to see that the chakra lines have wrapped around Sakura's body.  
  
"Sakura! Damn…" Sasuke couldn't just leave her there.  
  
"This fight ends now!" Sasuke looked up and shot flames. "Fire element, grand fire ball no jutsu!"   
  
FWOOM! A huge fireball cut through the fog, lighting up their surroundings. He saw a ninja back away, letting the lines snap.  
  
"Sooo… you've figured this out eh?" the ninja looked up. His green-blue eyes shone among the shadow that the hood of his cloak cast.   
  
He lifted an arm and swung it to the opposite side of his body. The lines tugged and Sakura was yanked over to him.  
  
"Now that I have what I want I have no need for you…" He held Sakura in one arm and lifted the other. He swung it forward towards Sasuke along with the chakra lines.  
  
"Sasuke look out!!" Sakura cried out.  
  
What am I going to do? Sasuke took a few blows from the lines while he dodged the rest and performed some seals.  
  
Suddenly, lines of chakra surrounded him completely, head to toe.  
  
"Sasuke!" Sakura cried out.  
  
"Heh… Uchiha Sasuke… member of the Uchiha clan… we was worthless…" Sakura turned to the ninja, horror stricken. He plans to kill Sasuke! Sakura turned to face Sasuke. She saw a red color seeping through the lines cocooning him.  
  
Blood? Does that mean… no…  
  
" SASUKE!!!"  
  
There you have it, chapter three… posted at the last minute too (I'm in school now hehe… I'm working…. Not! Lol) Well… whatever… ill try and squish in a 4th chappie too but I donno if I can, lunch hour is so short… well whatever, Satome is logging off for now! Tah!* 


	4. sorry sorry sorry!

*nyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!! IM LIKE SO SORRY!!! I didn't mean to disapear like that but I had lots of work in school then I had a vacation then I got grounded and.... eek! I think I forgot how far I am!!! Wel what ever... ill try and update asap so please be patient!!!* 


End file.
